Clases de Baile
by Solsolecito
Summary: Bella esta cansada de su torpeza y toma Clases de Baile, su maestro será un sensual hombre llamado Edward, que le mostrara los secretos de la danza, la pasión y el amor. BXE
1. Chapter 1

_Clases de Baile_

Bella esta cansada de ser tan torpe, cansada de las cuentas de hospitales, cansada de su simple vida. Tomo una decisión, cambiaria, ella seria la dueña de su cuerpo. Tomaría una de varias opciones:

Opción 1: Clases de Yoga con su amiga Alice, para hallar un equilibrio entre su cuerpo, su mente y el mundo que la rodea que tropieza con ella cada vez que quiere.

Decisión: Aburrido, además quería mejorar su destreza, no su flexibilidad y paz interior. ¡NO!

Opción 2: Clases de Tae Kwon Do, su mejor amigo Jacob es dueño de un muy buen Dojo, fortalecería su cuerpo, su mente y además podría defenderse de algún atacante o algo.

Decisión: Pero recibiría golpes y eso es lo que quería evitar, definitivamente ¡NOOO!

Opción 3: Clases de etiqueta y modelaje en la Agencia donde Rosaline trabaja, saber sobre normas sociales, etiqueta y las correctas posturas, tal vez tantos tropiezos sean por que no sabia la forma adecuada de caminar.

Decisión: Estar rodeada de esculturales modelos, seria un golpe devastador para su poco ego ¡NO!

Opción 4: Clases de Danza y Baile, siempre quiso aprender es útil en reuniones familiares, tonificaría su cuerpo, aprendería coordinación, posturas y _Él _seria su profesor, ese dios griego de cabello despeinado y sumamente sexi, _Él _la tomaría con sus grandes y poderosas manos, que recorrerían su cuerpo al ritmo de una seductora música…

Decisión: Siiiiiii!!!! Ohhhh!!!!! Siiiiiii!!!!

_Esta historia es de mi autoria pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

_Dejen sus comentarios, serian una gran motivación para mi inspiración.._

_Nota: Este es como una introducción a mi historia, para el próximo capítulo habrá mas de Edward, mas acción, mas pasión y mucho mas calor y por supuesto algo de música y baile._

Bella tomara una decisión que la hará disfrutar de nuevas experiencias.


	2. Sonrisa Involuntaria

_**SONRISA INVOLUNTARIA.**_

_**POV BELLA**_

Estaba sola, sentada en un blanca, fría y muy iluminada sala de espera del hospital Santa Ana, mirando el recibo de saldo de mi cuenta de Ahorros, rogando por un milagro, que antes de esos ceros hubiera una que otra cifra, pero no, mi tarjeta no tenía fondos, ¿Por qué?, ni yo misma lo se, mi tradicional visita al hospital salio mas cara de lo normal. Bueno, yo gasto regularmente en cuentas hospitalarias, como en uno que otro hueso fracturado, una que otra lesión craneal, cortadas, quemaduras y hasta raspones, la verdad es que mis pies siempre tropiezan, y termino chocando con todo, puertas escaleras , muros, el suelo y hasta mi propia cama. Pera nada de esto fue la causa de mi ruina financiera. Estaba yo el la fila de la caja pues acababan de retirarme los puntos de una cortada menor y lo escuche….

-Señorita, usted no entiende, si ella no sale hoy del hospital, me muero, no podría vivir un día mas sin ella, por favor ayúdeme con este problema- Esa voz de terciopelo, tan suave y masculina a la vez, no podría tener un mejor dueño que él, ese monumento de hombre, alto, pálido, musculoso, aunque no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para que esa espalda, los brazos y ese pecho se marcaran prohibidamente en una simple camiseta blanca, y que decir de su sexy cabello de un color cobrizo y algo despeinado, que le sentaba de maravilla. Yo volaba en mi sueño pasional cuando escucho que me llaman…

-Señorita Isabella Swan, su turno- me decía la cajera, mentalmente agradecí así podría escuchar mas de cerca el problemas que este Dios podría tener. El primer problema era mas mió que suyo, pues aunque lo convertía en un ser casi perfecto, el parecía disfrutarlo, no era soltero y estaba rotundamente preocupado por su esposa, y el principal problema era que no tenia con que pagar la cuenta del hospital, para el colmo da la casualidad el valor era el mismo que había quedado en mi cuenta hacia unos instantes. Pero lo más asombroso fue como mágicamente me acerque ahí y pague su cuenta, pidiéndole que no se preocupara y que luego me pagaría…

Y ahora estoy aquí sentada en una sala de espera del Hospital Santa Ana, con el recibo de mi cuenta de ahorros en $ y una tarjeta de presentación que decía:

_Edward Cullen Masen_

_Bailarín y Coreógrafo_

_Academia Superior de Artes Contemporáneas_

_Avenida los Libertadores # 56-10_

Pero también tenía una tonta sonrisa involuntaria que no se había ido después de que ese ser divino y casi perfecto me había asegurado que volveríamos a vernos.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Esta pudo ser la peor semana de mi vida, mi esposa estuvo hospitalizada por una accidente automovilístico, estoy cansado hasta los huesos, estuve trabajando en la academia todos los días haciendo horas extras para poder pagar el hospital de Tanya, en las noches la cuidaba, o mejor, la observaba en silencio preguntándome que es lo que faltaba en nuestra relación, pues horas antes del choque, habíamos tenido una pelea, ella no estaba feliz con lo nuestro, pero yo no entendía porque, mi vida giraba alrededor de ella, trabajaba muy duro para darle todo lo que quería, teníamos una química asombrosa en la cama, ella era es una mujer despampanante, rubia-rojiza y de curvas celestiales y yo la verdad no me considero nada feo, la danza y ejercicio me han dejado bastante tonificado mi cuerpo y la genética familiar ayuda. Para el colmo de los males me negaron el préstamo para comprar nuestra casa, que digo, MI casa, pues en mis manos tengo los papeles del divorcio, mientras ella hablaba con su abogado y echaba a la basura nuestro matrimonio, nuestros seis años juntos y renunciaba sin luchar por esta relación, yo me endeudaba con una desconocida.

Y es ella la causa de que esta semana no haya sido la peor de mi vida, una desconocida, un ángel, de ojos color chocolate que mostraban su pura y maravillosa alma, es por Isabella Swan, que ahora pudiendo quejarme de mi terrible semana, no dejo de ocultar esta involuntaria sonrisa que me llena el rostro y el cuerpo desde que me aseguro que nos volveríamos a ver.

**Hola, de nuevo por aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, no olviden estar pendientes de los proximos.**

**Si les gusto la historia porfa hagan clic abajo en el botoncito verde, sus comentarios son motivadores,**

**Gracias a Lady-Diva, alicedwar y Little Hope por sus comentarios y a todas las que tienen este fic en sus favoritos y Alertas.**

**Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos.**


	3. ¿Negocios?

**Hola a todas este capitulo va dedicado a por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas y hacer comentarios, honor que me hacen por ser este mi primer fic.**

**Para las nuevas o nuevos lectores, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto la historia, si no las criticas también son buenas.**

**Por ser ustedes tan lindas con mi primera historia deje como recompensa esta capitulo un poco mas largo que el anterior disfruten y ya saben es mi primer fic no lancen tantos tomates, solo los que tengan sus comentarios.**

**¿NEGOCIOS?**

**Bella POV**

Caminamos todo el día por la zona comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para la prometida de mi amigo Jacob, cumplían dos años de novios con Nessie y quería darle algo especial, pero para nuestra desgracia Alice hubiera sido una mejor compañía, ya que después de todo no encontramos nada que le llamara la atención a Jake, así que lo único provechoso de la tarde fueron las decisiones que tome con respecto a mi vida.

Necesitaba primero dejar de recurrir tanto al medico, ya que no contaba con mas dinero para pagarlo, y la única forma era cambiar ese estado de torpeza que me molestaba, Jake trato de convencerme de tomar clases de artes marciales en su Dojo, diciéndome que habían muchas clases diferentes de disciplinas que me ayudarían para tonificar mi cuerpo, hacerlo mas fuerte y claro hacerme mas poderosa como dice el, y así controlar mi equilibrio y evitar tantos golpes y caídas. El era cinta negra de taekwado, karate y judo, había ganado tantas medallas y trofeos que no recuerdo cuantos, pero también le habían partido algunos huesos, había tenido bastantes lesiones, y eso fue suficiente para convencerlo de no querer tomar clases con el, ya que los golpes era lo que yo pretendía evitar.

-Bella, necesitas que te lleve a tu casa- Jake me pregunto subiendo a su camioneta en el parqueadero del centro comercial.

-Gracias Jake, pero necesito que me lleves a esta dirección-saco rápidamente la tarjeta que me dio Edward en el hospital y se la muestro.

- Bells, tu quieres ir a una academia de arte- Afirma mi mejor amigo con cara de no creerlo.

-Tengo que visitar aun viejo amigo, ya llévame y no me has mas preguntas que no voy a responder- y así en silencio, nos dirigimos a ese lugar.

Estaba nerviosa, mas que nerviosa, ¿Si el lugar no existe?, ¿Si me robo el dinero y me entrego una tarjeta falsa?, tenia mil preguntas , pero lo que realmente me atormentaba era la posibilidad de encontrarlo con su esposa en una situación comprometedora, aunque es poco probable porque era su lugar de trabajo, pero si yo fuera su pareja, no le daría descanso alguno, querría recorrer es cuerpo perfecto con mis manos o mejor con mi legua, sin importar el lugar donde estuviéramos… pero en que estaba pensando, solo iba a cobrarle lo que le preste para que pagara la cuenta de su _querida_ esposa. ¿Por qué siento esto otra vez? ¡Celos! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! Como puedo estar celosa.

-Bells llegamos, despierta!- mi amigo mueve su mano frente a mi cara pidiendo que aterrice de mis sueños.

Me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla, le recuerdo lo adulta y madura que soy, que esta ante una nueva bella y que no voy a tener ningún accidente de regreso casa, así que se podría irse tranquilo. Me paro frente a un moderno edificio con un elegante letrero que decía _Academia Superior de Artes Contemporáneas_, empujo la puerta de vidrio y me dirijo a la recepcionista que tras hacerme esperar cinco minutos y colgar el teléfono después de contarle todos los chismes a quien sabe quien, me pregunta hacia donde me dirijo, yo simplemente le muestro la tarjeta y me señala un pasillo decorado con espejos y una puerta de madera al final de este.

Ya mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora como si acabara de correr un maratón, pero con solo asomarme por la puerta de ese salón estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Ahí estaba Edward con una trusa y una camiseta sin mangas y ceñida a su cuerpo, que marcaban cada detalle de sus músculos que ahora de movían y contraían al ritmo de una melodía bastante suave pero sensual, tenia su cabello húmedo y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, pero lo que me dejo sin respiración y a poco de sufrir una muerte celestial, fueron sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda que al entrar en contacto con los míos reflejaron un sentimiento de alegría, que bajo inmediatamente a su boca y dibujo una sonrisa torcida terminando de destruir mi conciencia. Y sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba soñando, su aterciopelada voz que me cautivo desde el primer día, me saludaba y me decía que lo espera unos minutos, mientras yo solo podía asentir como una retrasada mental. Que me pasaba, ni yo misma lo sabia, que era lo que este desconocido y sensual hombre causaba en mi, en mi cuerpo, yo había ido al infierno y vuelto con solo una sonrisa de él. Tenia que ser mas fuerte, había venido para hablar de negocios con el y eso era lo que iba hacer.

**Edward POV **

Había esperado casi una semana para verla, estaba prácticamente desesperado, pensé en buscar sus datos en el hospital, llamar a todas las 38 Isabella Swan de la ciudad, y apenas la vi cuando asomo su dulce rostro por la puerta del salón, sentí un alegría nada familiar, mi cuerpo se lleno de sensaciones extrañas, ¿Que me estaba pasado?, parecía un adolescente con las hormonas alborotas solo por verla a esos ojos color chocolates que llenaban todo mi ser, no se si se dio cuenta de mi reacción, pero igual no me importo, me acerque a ella y le pedí que me espera unos minutos, corrí a los baños, me duche y cambie tan rápido como pude. Cuando llegue junto a ella la invite a una cafetería cerca de la academia, con la excusa de hablar sobre el dinero que le debía, pero solo yo sabia que mi única motivación era acercarme a ella, conocerla mas, y … descubrir cada rincón de su angelical cuerpo, esto seria mi perdición si me lo permitiese, voy a ser todo lo que este a mi alcance para tener a esa mujer, que me volvió loco desde el día que la conocí.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana le explique que no podría pagarle de contado, por lo que terminamos acordando una pocas cuotas mensuales con algunos intereses que insistí en darle. Hablar con ella era tan fácil, sus comentarios eran inteligentes y graciosos, me contó de su vida y expectativas, ella es fascinante, es escritora y editora de libros, vive con una amiga suya llamada Alice, se sonrojada adorablemente cuando tocábamos temas mas personales, mi ángel no se dio cuenta pero después de tres cafés y dos postres de fruta, estábamos muy cerca, su aliento era intoxicante, llenaba mis fosas nasales, sus carnosos labios se movían con gracia provocándome romper la escasa distancia y comérmela a besos.

Mi mente no funcionaba muy bien con ella cerca, pero cuando menciono sus planes de mejorar su torpeza y por lo tanto su vida, todo se aclaro, pude trazar un plan para tenerla a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿Me dejarías ayudarte con los planes de tu nueva vida?- le pregunte, rogando que dijera que si, y brindándole una sonrisa torcida para no darle mas opción.

-¿Y como podrías tu ayudarme?- Me contesta.

-¿Podría darte clases de baile?- ¡Di que si! Suplica mi interior, así podría estar cerca todos los días, tomarla entre mis brazos, tocar esa suave y cremosa piel que oculta tras su ropa, enseñarle no solo a bailar, mostrarle toda la pasión y el deseo que nuestros cuerpos pueden trasmitir.

-No lo se Edward, tengo que pensar otras opciones- me dice indecisa, pero yo no me rindo.

-Mira este es mi numero personal, piénsalo- Le entrego en una servilleta el numero de mi celular.

Pague la cuenta después de una lucha con Bella, pues ella insistía en invitarme, cuando nos despedimos, me acerque a ella, le susurre un "llámame" seductoramente al odio y bese tiernamente su mejilla, mil corrientes eléctricas fueron descargadas en mi cuerpo al tocarla con mis labios, casi no pude recuperarme, creo que ella también lo noto pues un exquisito color rojo pobló la delicada piel de su rostro. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que era ELLA la mujer que estaba esperando.

_Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._


	4. Para mi

**Hola, de nuevo por aquí les dejo este capitulo, me demore un dia de mas porque la pgina no me dejaba subir el archivo, salia algo como: ****_Desafortunadamente, no podemos convertir su documento. Esto podría ser un error interno o un problema con el archivo. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo_****. Se que esta mas cortito, pero les prometo que el próximo esta que arde, asi que quien haga clic en en el boton verde gana adelanto. Entonces no olviden pinchar en Review this Story / Chapter.**

**De nuevo gracias a angie cullen o-shea, Kriito Cullen Masen, chiicullen, LaAbuela, Angel0607, Ale89, Salome Taisho, Lady-Diva, aliceward y Little Hope por sus comentarios y a todas las que tienen este fic en sus Favoritos o Alertas.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**PARA MÍ**

**POV BELLA**

No puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, necesitaba nuevamente escuchar esa voz, mientras hablábamos en la cafetería estaba en las nubes, el era encantador, cada palabra que pronunciaba era adecuada, cada oración dicha tenia gracia, el era simplemente un gran conversador, pero eso no era lo que no me dejaba dormir, era la carencia de su aliento en mi rostro, el dulce arrullo de su melodiosa y varonil voz. Como alguien podría atraerme de esa forma, primero pensé que solo era algo físico, pero luego en una tarde descubrí su personalidad, su ocurrencia, estar con el era tan… natural, como si ese fuera mi mundo, me sentía cómoda, me sentía poderosa, pues toda su atención era mía, cada mirada de el era mía, cada palabra que el decía era para mI, y como me gustaría que Él fuera para mi. Tonta Bella el esta casado recuérdalo.

Hoy tengo que entregar el primer borrador de mi nuevo libro, es una novela de vampiros con un estilo gótico, ambientada en los siglos XVIII y XIX, era de misterio y suspenso, pero no se como se fue transformando sutilmente en algo mas romántico, espero mi editor no vaya a entrar en shock, así no le guste estoy empeñada en seguirla. Salí de la oficina y me encontré con Alice afuera de la escuela de Yoga, tardo meses en convencerme que la acompañara, pero después de un par de días me vi aburrida y cansada no volví, p ero prometí recogerla todos los viernes para ir de compras, y por supuesto ella lo acepto de inmediato. Hace mucho que no hablábamos y quería contarle todo lo que me pasaba, sobre todo con Edward…

-¡Tomaras esas clases de baile!-Chillo con su cantarina voz.

-No lo se Alice, tu sabes que no puedo bailar- Le dije esperando que parara de insistir.

-¡Oh Bella, te veras tan linda con la ropa que te comprare!-Es que acaso no entendía, me negaba a ir.

-Alice, yo…-me interrumpió al instante y no puede reprochar.

-Hazlo por mi, esto es lo que estabas buscando, es...Perfecto!!- E inmediatamente me miro con esa carita, esa que ya conocía y con la que me manipulaba, cada vez que quería algo. Y por algo ella era mi mejor amiga, conocía mis debilidades y esa era una.

-Esta bien iré- Dando brincos por todo el lugar Alice me llevo a comprar todo tipo de ropa.

Compramos ropa deportiva, como esa que uno compra para ir al gimnasio, aunque era demasiado ceñida para mi gusto, también compramos algunos vestidos y zapatos para las clases de baile de salón, por ultimo varios juegos de ropa interior de encaje y seda, _"Hay que estar preparada y mas con un profesor tan sexi" _decía Alice.

Por la tarde deje a Alice en su casa y me dirigí con valentía a la academia, no sabia si él iba a estar ahí, pero igual lo intentaría. Me encontré de nuevo con las lujosas puertas de vidrio, tarde unos segundos, casi minutos en entrar. Salude a la recepcionista y me fui al salón donde me encontré la ultima vez con Edward. Me incline un poco para echarle una ojeada al lugar, muy al estilo "la chismosa de la vecina", estaba vació, no había nadie, cuando estaba a punto de frústrame por no verlo, un cosquilleo en mi cuello me paralizo de inmediato.

-Hola Bella- me susurro este casi perfecto ser en mi oído, pasando miles de corrientes eléctricas por mi piel, tal como lo había echo en la cafetería la pasada tarde. Sentí un calor recorrer todo mi ser y alojarse en mis mejillas.

**POV EDWARD**

-Hola Bella-Le susurre en el oído, embriagándome del dulce aroma de su piel y su cabello. Ella volteo y tenía un delicioso y tierno color rojo en sus mejillas. Como me encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

-Edwaa…-Trato de saludarme pero yo no pude controlarme y la interrumpí, encerrándola entre mis brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ¿Qué hacia ella conmigo?, me volvía loco, su cuerpo me atraía, no quería soltarla, pero tuve que hacerlo.

-Venia…a…con..confirmar las cla..clases-Logro decir, acaso ¿Yo lograba ese efecto e ella?, ¿Yo la ponía nerviosa? Por favor Dios, que yo sea el causante de su tartamudeo, como deseo que ella corresponda a mis nuevos sentimientos, a esta atracción que me estaba volviendo loco. No se cuanto tiempo podré aguantar hasta hacerla mía, ni siquiera con Tanya sentí esto…ella es tan….

-Así que cuando podríamos empezar-Su angelical voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Inmediatamente- Respondí al instante.

Lo se soy terrible, pero aprovecharía cada momento junto a ella. La tome de la mano, e inmediatamente sentí su calor en las mías, la lleve a un sofá dentro del salón y sin soltarla, le comencé a explicar la metodología de la clase. Primero tendría que ver algo de técnica con ella, ya que nunca había bailado, y además como me gustaría verla en algo menos de ropa, luego veríamos los diferentes bailes de salón, desde el más básico hasta los mas complicados. Acordamos vernos todos los días en las tardes, y justo al final del acuerdo ella retira su mano de la mía y se separa dejándome no solo la mano vacía sino también mi alma. Nos despedimos con rapidez, ella tenia afán o nerviosismo no logre descifrarlo, pero no me importo, la vería de nuevo mañana y así cada día de mi vida, aun no sabia como, pero ella ya me había robado el corazón y yo protegería el suyo hasta la eternidad, por que ella era para mi.

_Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._


	5. Equilibrio, alineación y pasión

**Este capitulo me encanto, espero les guste tanto como a mi, me quedo un poco largo así que lo partí en dos, hoy les traigo el pov de Bella y el próximo será con el pov de Edward. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que escribieron sus comentarios, las que tienen mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas y en general todo aquel se arriesgue a leer **_**Clases de Baile. **_**Esta vez trate de no demorarme, espero me lo agradezcan haciendo clic abajo en **_**Review**_**, jijjiji.**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todas las que me escriben y adicionan mi fic a sus favoritos o alertas, me llenan de alegría, perdonen insistir tanto pero de verdad me alegraron el fin de semana las quiero.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**EQUILIBRIO, ALINEACIÓN Y PASIÓN**

**POV BELLA**

Me miraba al espejo sin creerlo, no se en que me momento deje que Alice me comprara esta ropa, definitivamente esta no era yo, tenia puesta una camiseta licrada sin manga blanca marca Fila y una pequeña falda short a juego, unas calentadoras azul cielo y unas baletas blanca, en verdad todo combinaba muy bien, pero yo simplemente no estaba cómoda, me sentía casi desnuda. Recogí mi cabello en una moña completa, respire profundo, buscando valor para salir de los vestidores y encaminarme a los ojos de mi nuevo profesor de baile.

Mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho subía y bajada a una velocidad sorprendente y aun no habíamos comenzado, levante la mirada hacia los amplios espejos que cubrían todas las paredes del salón hasta que me encontré con esos orbes verdes y cabello despeinado que lograban hacerme desvanecer.

-¿Estas lista?-Asiento con mi cabeza y solo pienso _Lista para lanzarme a tus brazos, No!_

- Vamos a empezar con ejercicios de calentamiento - Dice mientras coloca algo de música. Y yo tiemblo pensando en mi próxima pesadilla.

- Me tienes paciencia por favor- Suplico, pues no quiero que se rinda pronto conmigo, alejarme de él seria más doloroso que cualquier caída.

- Yo no bailo- Le advierto

-Todo depende con quien bailes, relájate yo te guiare- dice mientras me muestra un sonrisa torcida dejándome totalmente deslumbrada y lista para que haga conmigo _todo_ lo que el quiera.

-Empezaremos con compases de ocho para cada articulación, de abajo hacia arriba- me mira y continua.

-Haremos _relevé_, para calentar los tobillos- Le devuelvo la mirada con una de _ocho compases, relevé, _que es esa mierd…

Sin más se acerca a mí por la espalda, me toma de las muñecas las levanta sobre mi cabeza y susurra sobre mi cuello algo, no se que, pues su simple contacto ya esta quemándome, su pecho en mi espalda, sus deliciosas manos en las mías, sus labios a milímetros de mi cuello… oh oh, estoy en problemas.

-Bella- escucho que me llama entre nueves.

-Creo que tu problema es mas de atención, ahora junta tus piernas y párate en puntas- y unos segundos después se separa de mi y me muestra como hacer el dichoso _relevé._

-Con solo decir párate de puntitas y alza las manos hubiera sido suficiente- Le digo sintiéndome como una tonta, pues apenas lo intento, mi sentido del equilibrio sale a flote y resbalo.

- Tienes que centrar tu espalda y torso para no caer-susurra con una sonrisa burlona acariciando el contorno de mis caderas, cintura y pecho, suavemente.

-Alinea tu cuerpo, así – El sigue enderezándome, y yo solo grito _Tómame, tómame!!!!._

No se como logramos hacer todos los ejercicios de calentamiento sin ningún tropiezo, si lo se, el se alejo un poco y logre concentrarme. Tomamos agua y charlamos un poco me comento de hoy haríamos algo de ballet, pues es lo mas útil para corregir las posturas, ya que es necesario que todas las partes del cuerpo estén correctamente alineadas. Me asegura que con esto encontrare mi máxima estabilidad y mejorare todos mis movimientos. Ahí es cuando caigo en cuenta de por que hacia esto, era para mejorar mi equilibrio, no era para estar con Edward mas tiempo, ¡El esta prohibido!, ¡Esta casado!

Coloco otra música un poco mas rápida, se retiro la camisa suelta que tenia puesta y dejo su perfecto, torneado y suculento torso desnudo para ser devorado por mi mirada. Se coloco frente a mi, dejándome aspirar su varonil aroma, no era a sudor, era a loción de afeitar y masculinidad. ¡¡¡¡Despierta Bella no quieres pasar por loca otra vez, pon atención!!!!

- El torso y todas las partes del cuerpo del bailarín deben permanecer sostenidas y alongadas hacia arriba de manera que su cuerpo permanezca siempre alargado y estirado- Nuevamente toma todo mi cuerpo a su voluntad, lo endereza y estira.

-Tu cabeza tiene que estar también alineada con tu cuerpo, todo tiene que formar una vertical- Con sus dedos eleva mi mentón, poniendo mi cabeza en vertical con mi cuerpo, a una escasa distancia de su rostro, de sus labios, me embriaga con su aliento seductor, cierro mis ojos.

-La verticalidad implica resistencia a la gravedad, esto es muy útil para los pasos de elevación- Susurra sobre mis labios ya rozándose con los suyos, llevando sus manos a mi cintura y elevándome para tomarme entre su boca. Mis labios le corresponden con pasión, se mueven con un vaivén único, su sabor se mezcla con el mió, sin ningún reproche ni lentitud. Su lengua recorre mi labio inferior y la mía sale a su encuentro, entrando juntas a un baile de excitación y fuego. Nos besamos mostrando todo el deseo reprimido por días y horas, nos besamos ignorando el aire que nos faltaba, nos besamos como nunca… Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor se su cintura, el me presiona contra el espejo y …

-Edward!- Una voz femenina nos interrumpe. Abro mis ojos sin ocultar un reproche a la importuna, miro sobre sus hombros y veo la figura de una esbelta mujer, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules seductores.

-Tanya- Dice Edward en un hilo de voz. Ese nombre lo conozco… Oh mi Dos es su esposa, ¿Que he hecho?, ¿Que hago?.

Teoría de Ballet tomado de .?name=News&file=article&sid=857


	6. Perdido

**Mucha gracias por su comentarios, trate de no demorarme para agradecerles por tal acogida. Este capitulo solo es el Pov de Edward, ojal les guste.**

**No olvide hacer click en **_**Review this Story**_

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besos**

**_______________________________________________**

**PERDIDO**

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin era un hecho, las clases ya habían comenzado y mi tortura también , es que esta mujer no se daba cuenta los estragos que causaba su presencia en mi estabilidad emocional, como no podría darse cuenta que mis ojos brillan con fiereza por encontrarse con su mirada, como no escucha el arrítmico movimiento de mi corazón que trata de explotar cuando escucha su voz, afortunadamente para mi vergüenza, tampoco se da cuenta de la creciente palpitación que emerge entre mis piernas, al verla así con esas pequeñas y apretadas prendas de vestir, es que es tan doloroso tener que reprimir esas ganas de sentir cada parte de sus largas y torneadas piernas, besarlas desde los tobillos hasta la entre pierna, Dios!!! Esta mujer me enloquece.

Me coloque una camiseta larga y demasiado suelta precisa para ocultar aquel problemita que Bella había causado, coloque la música y comenzamos con el calentamiento, menos mal Bella me expuso sus dotes de equilibrio, que logro sacarme dos carcajadas discretas consiguiendo dejar a un lado esta tensión sexual que me estaba devorando. Hasta que me di cuenta de esta farsa, como llegue a pensar que podría ser profesional teniendo a mi ángel, mi Diosa así de cerca. Tomamos un pequeño descanso, charlamos y tratamos de enfocarnos en la verdadera razón de estas clases, la razón… mmm… la razón la perdí cuando una gota traicionera de agua se desbordo por su boca, recorriendo lenta y tortuosamente desde su mentón pasando por su garganta, cuello hasta perderse junto con mi mirada en su disimulado y pecador escote.

Era un hecho, tenía mucho, mucho calor, me quite la estorbosa camiseta que antes me había puesto, puse algo de música un poco más rápida que la anterior y me dispuse a concentrarme en otra de mis pasiones. El ballet siempre fue un escape desde que era niño, cuando perdí a mis padres en un accidente, mi tío Carlisle quien me adopto, trato de centrar mi atención en otras cosas, tome clases de piano en la Escuela de Música de Washington, por las tardes me sentaba en frente del salón de Ballet y observaba sigiloso, un día la profesora me pidió que los acompañara y desde es día ya no pude alejarme de la danza, pues hacia que la soledad fuera mas manejable y que mi alma perdida encontrara su camino.

Hasta que conocí a Tanya, ella era una mujer muy sensual, hermosa y atrayente, me complacía físicamente en todo y más. Cuando me case con ella todo cambio, yo ya no era suficiente, siempre quería mas de mi, me esforcé por ella, deje a una lado a mi familia por complacerla, quería hacerla feliz, pero por lo visto nada de esto fue suficiente, luego entre a la academia y la danza ya no era ese refugio, era dinero y regalos para Tanya.

Ver a mi ángel frente al espejo, detrás de mi, me mostró que ya no estaba perdido, ella era mi brújula y mi ancla, desde que conocí a Bella hace dos semana, mi corazón se volvió mas tibio y seguro, su inocencia, ternura y única belleza me cautivo.

Me gire sobre mis pies, quedando frente a ella, observe su mirada, tenia algo diferente, acaso era pasión y deseo lo que veía en sus ojos, me acerque a ella en un instante, con mis manos quemando su piel recorrí su cintura y torso, enderezando ese cuerpo que me llamaba a poseerlo, mientras le susurraba las correctas posturas del ballet.

Tome con suavidad su rostro y lo eleve, quería que me viera, que supiera lo que ella me hacia sentir, y cuando cerro sus ojos ya no lo resistí mas la atraje hacia mi y la devore sin tapujos ni indivisiones, tome entre mis labios los suyos, eran tan suaves existidos como lo había soñado, la ansiedad me consumía aunque el aire nos faltaba, yo no quería soltarla, no quería parar de saborearla, le pedí permiso para profundizar el beso y cuando nuestra lenguas se entrelazaron, ya mi cuerpo no le bastaba con su boca, quería mas de ella, la presione contra el espejo, ella inmediatamente rodeo mi cintura con su piernas, y no me importo, roce mi miembro contra su intimidad, ella me respondió, pero una voz conocida nos interrumpió,

-Edward!- Grito o mejor chillo pidiendo mi atención.

-Tanya- Logro decir cuando reacciono y la veo atrás del espejo.

Un frió devastador me inunda cuando siento el vaco que deja Bella entre mis brazos.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!- Le grito en mi desesperación. Ella ni siquiera voltea a verme.

Tomo mi camiseta y trato de alcanzarla, pero una mano me toma por el codo y me detiene.

-¿Que significa esto?- Acaso ella me esta reclamando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le digo sin responder su pregunta.

-¿Quien es ella?- Exige con cara de desprecio.

-No te interesa- Me suelto bruscamente de su agarre, y escucho el auto de Bella arrancar en la calle.

-Solo llevamos dos semanas de divorciados y ya te revuelcas con una de tus estudiantes.- Pero que le pasaba ella no tenia derecho a hacer esta escena.

-¿Que quieres Tanya? Ya firme los papeles del divorcio- Le digo ya rendido, Bella ya había huido, yo la buscaría mañana.

-De eso quería hablarte- Baja la mirada y continua- Pero por lo visto todo lo que pasamos para ti no significo nada.

-NO tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tu solo querías un esclavo que pagaras tus gastos-

-Eso no es cierto, yo solo quiero la vida que me merezco- Alzando su mentón como si eso la hiciera de mejor clase.

-Pues ya tienes la pensión que acordaste tu y tu abogado, el cheque te llegara dentro unos días.

- Edward, no estas de humor, solo quiero que conversemos, veámonos en nuestro restaurante mañana a las seis.

-No te entiendo, no lo se, vete necesito recoger mis cosas y arreglar el lugar- Le doy la espalda.

Se acerca a mí por la espalda y me susurra seductoramente.

-Edward piénsalo te estaré esperando.- Se marcha moviendo sus caderas tratando de lucir sexy, pero eso solo hace que me mortifique mas.

Tenia que hablar con Bella, aclararlas cosas, yo no quería algo pasajero, si la perdía por la estupida de Tanya, mataría a Tanya y me perdería de nuevo en el abismo de mi soledad.

_Esta historia es de mi autoria pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._


	7. Movimientos

**Hola a todas, como siempre mis agradecimientos a todas las que comentan, este es un capitulo especial y muy necesario para el próximo, quedan como tres caps para el final. Bueno les cuento algo extra una amiguita de 6 añitos me ayudo con la imagen de Bella y Edward bailando (Por supuesto ella cree que solo bailan), la hizo en un jueguito por Internet espero les guste, el link esta en mi perfil.**

**No olviden comentar jjijijij tan fastidiosa no!!!.**

**MOVIMIENTOS**

**POV BELLA**

Son las tres de la mañana, no logro conciliar el sueño, me siento cual adolecente, pensando en su amor platónico de la escuela. Contrariada conmigo misma, prendo mi laptop y me dispongo a corregir lo que mi editor subrayo en mi último manuscrito. Escribo algunas líneas, las borro, ideas surgen y las rechazo. Conclusión: Esta noche no podre dormir, trabajar o soñar, pues mi único pensamiento esta en esta sensación de añoranza. Mi piel suplicaba ese fuego que la marco por instantes, alegando que las quemaduras invisibles solo podrán ser sanadas con sus caricias.

Una parte de mí, la parte insegura no se acallaba al decirme: Tonta Bella, sus manos no podrán recorrer tu piel, él no te pertenece, su dueña es una Diosa, que no se compara con tu simpleza. Lo que ocurrió entre tú y Edward fue solo un momento de pasión guiado por la electricidad que los sedujo con su tacto. Él no podría desearte, solo se dejo llevar, tenlo muy claro. Todo esto es cierto ahora debería comportarme como la madura mujer que soy, enfrentarme a él mañana, mirarlo con frialdad, pues solo será mi profesor de danza y el hombre que me debe mis ahorros. Nuestra relación será cordial y laboral, no me derretiré con su mirada, lo mirare con seguridad y en escasos meses ya podre bailar con gracia y tendré dinero suficiente para pagar la cuota inicial de esa casa en la playa que tanto he imaginado.

La mañana fue fría y silenciosa, la soledad de mi apartamento no me satisfacía como siempre, adoraba vivir sola, tener mi espacio, pero hoy todo era…muy espacioso, como si faltara algo en mi habitación, ¿la compañía y el calor de una pareja o una familia? Pero que estoy pensando, yo Isabella Swan, la que decía que nunca se casaría, a la que el matrimonio le parecía una utopía, que no tenía cabida en su mundo real, anhelando compañía. Hoy definitivamente iba a se un día muy largo.

Llame a Edward luego de desayunar para confirmar nuestra clase de hoy, quería asegurarme que no fuera a cancelar después de lo que paso ayer, fue un alivio cuando me dijo que ya estaba preparando todo.

La ropa para las clases de hoy era muy diferente a la anterior, elegí un suave vestido lila plateado que se ceñía sutilmente, realmente muy hermoso, por indicaciones de Edward tendría que usas zapatos de taco alto, pues para el baile de salón era indispensable utilizarlos, los míos eran unas sandalias sencillas pero muy elegantes con brillos plateados en la parte frontal. Luego de cambiarme sobre el vestido me coloque mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia la academia rogando para que mi cordura y mi cuerpo me ayudaran a controlar los locos instinto que me atrapan cuando estoy cerca de él.

Llegue a la academia temprano era muy extraño que me haya citado casi al atardecer.

-Señorita Swan el Maestro Cullen la espera en el salón del último piso.- Me dice Jessica la recepcionista.

-Tome el ascensor, esta al fondo del pasillo.- Luego sigo su indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, puedo ver una hermosa terraza y al fondo un salón iluminado por la tenue luz del amanecer, la mayoría de las paredes eran cristal, desde adentro se podría ver una hermosa vista; al fondo la única pared sin ventanales estaba cubierta de espejos donde se reflejaba el naranja del cielo que brillaba a través del techo de acrílico, parecía simplemente una romántica caja de cristal.

-Gracias por venir, Bella- Escuche su voz en mi espalda.

-Siempre cumplo mis contratos y promesas-Le aseguro ocultado mis nervios con la voz fría.

-Antes de iniciar la clase quisiera hablar se lo que paso ayer. Bella, yo…- Lo interrumpió, pues de solo pensar en sus labios, se siento perturbada y había sido clara conmigo misma, tenia que dejarlo atrás.

-Edward somos adultos, ese fue un momento…sabes, simplemente dejémoslo pasar, continuemos con las clases ¿Si?- Al terminar lo veo a los ojos y noto algo en ellos, quizás tristeza o decepción.

-Ponte cómoda- Me dice cortando nuestra miradas y quitándome suavemente mí abrigo, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta de mis hombros y brazos, haciéndome temblar de los escalofríos que quemaban mi piel. Y ahora me doy cuenta que tanta predisposición y preparación eran inútiles, pues con solo tocarme ya estoy nuevamente rendida a estas sensaciones.

**POV EDWARD**

Hace mucho no estaba tan motivado, se puede decir que estaba sobreviviendo inconciente en este mundo, ahora tenia muchas cosas que hacer, lo mas importante llamar a Bella y convencerla para que estuviera conmigo, no se porque se fue así corriendo sin decir una palabra, será que no le gustó, no lo creo, estoy casi seguro que lo disfruto y sintió tanto como yo, si Tanya no hubiera llegado, ella seria mía y estaría desnuda en mi cama disfrutando del amanecer. Oh mierda!, fue eso, por Tanya ella se marcho, tal vez crea que aun sigo casado con ella, como no me había dado cuenta que estupido fui, la llamaría en la mañana y le explicaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

Estaba apunto de llamarla cuanto volvió a sonar mi celular, ya había ignorado como 20 llamadas de Tanya, no se que quería, ella fue la que termino nuestra relación, ahora ya no sentía nada especial hacia ella, ni rabia, ni tristeza, simplemente tranquilidad, tal vez mi corazón siempre supo que ella no era para mi yo para ella. Mi corazón se lleno de alegría, era Bella quien me llamaba. Me hablo muy seria y me reafirmo las clases de hoy - Si!!!!!- Grito mi interior, la note distante, pero no me importo tenia la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle saber mis sentimientos. Inmediatamente ya tenía planes para esta tarde y talvez para la noche. Le di unas indicaciones y colgó.

Me arregle muy bien me puse un traje elegante pues hoy le enseñaría a bailar Boleros, además tenia planeado deslumbrarla. Ya en la academia solicite las llaves el salón y le deje un mensaje con la recepcionista, prepare la música. Justo a la hora acordada llego Bella, su hermoso rostro expresaba algo de incertidumbre y sorpresa, me acerque a ella por la espalda y la salude, trate de hablarle sobre nuestro beso, pero ni siquiera me dejo explicarle, acaso estaba arrepentida, aleje mi vista de su rostro para sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, seguiría con mi plan.

Mientras tomaba su abrigo pude respirar en su cabello era tan suave y olía riquísimo, al quitarle el abrigo me di cuenta que su sedoso vestido dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y brazos, le llegaba hasta el muslo y caía sobre su piel como si flotara, sus piernas tan blancas y cremosas se veían realmente largas y provocativas con esos tacones. No puede controlarme mas, con la punta de mis dedos rozaba su piel expuesta, su piel se erizo y un leve jadeo se desprendió de su boca, de repente mis pantalanes ya estaban apretándome. Tenia que concentrarme en otra cosa, la tome de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de su muñeca.

-Escucha la música- Cerré mis ojos y empecé a sentir la pista que se escuchaba.

-Cuenta, uno, dos, tres, …, ocho- Abrí mis ojos y ella tenia la mas angelical de las sonrisas.

-Si Edward, lo escucho!-Me dijo con tanta emoción, como cuando a un niño le dan un nuevo dulce.

-Ahora solo déjate llevar-Empecé a mover mis pies y con mis manos guiaba su cuerpo.

-Siente el ritmo-Ahora fue ella quien cerro los ojos y empezó a moverse conmigo de una lado a otro en el paso mas básico.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella se movía perfectamente, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban instantáneamente, como si se conocieran, como si hubiéramos bailados desde niños.

Quería saber hasta donde podía llevarla entre mis brazos (claro bailando aun no piensen mal), probé algo un poco mas complejo con un giro y nuevos pasos, ella salto un poco del susto, pero luego lo hizo con tanta naturalidad. Sin ninguna señal o palabra ella me seguía, cuando mi cuerpo sentía algún movimiento, el suyo ya estaba acompañándolo.

Era magia lo que nos envolvía, hace mucho no me sentía así de inspirado, tenía toda una coreografía planeada para hoy, pero fue otra la que danzábamos, una guiada por nuestros sentimientos y la pasión que emanaba de nuestros cuerpo.

Lance su torso hacia atrás sosteniéndolo con mi brazo, su cuello quedo sensualmente estirado, con mis manos acaricie suavemente su piel desde la garganta hasta su escote, la sentí temblar en mis brazos, una rápida vista hacia su pecho me mostró sus endurecidos pezones a través de la delicada tela de su vestido, la sujete con mas fuerza y la presione contra mi, ahora era ella quien sentía mi erección en su vientre.

La música de repente se detuvo, habíamos bailado por mas de dos horas sin darnos cuenta, ya las estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros, aun seguíamos adheridos a nuestra piel, nos mirábamos a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, solo se escuchaban nuestras intensas respiraciones, su pecho subía y bajaba contra mi. Yo estaba rendido, mi mente ya no controlaba mi cuerpo, después de disfrutar de su aliento por unos segundos…

-Te deseo- Susurre sobre su boca.

-Dio un paso lejos de mí y con un murmullo me rechazo.

-Edward tu tienes a Tanya- Sonreí.

-Ella ya no es mi esposa, nos divorciamos el mismo día que te conocí.

La distancia que había formado entre nosotros ella misma la agoto, se lanzo a mis brazos y beso con furia.

-Ya no puedo mas Edward- Volvió a besarme ahora mas despacio, con ternura -Yo también te deseo, ahora!- Me reclamo.

_No me maten, lo que tanto esperaban… se viene en el próximo capitulo…_

_Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._


	8. Calentamiento

**De nuevo por aquí trayéndoles este capitulo, con algo de temor pues es mi primer lemmon, la idea era no extenderme tanto pero me deje llevar. Si les gusta no olviden hacer clic en el botoncito verde. Y hablando de Reviews gracias a **_**Ale89, akako cullen, Angel0607, angie cullen o-shea, MirCel, Little Hope, BlackCullen, Natalie aka Isabella, chiiocullen, LaAbuela, Peque Cullen y cullen lua XD**_** por sus comentarios. Dirán que soy muy fastidiosa con esto de los agradecimientos pero me llena de orgullo saber que mi historia tiene 30 favoritos y 33 alertas. GRACIAS A TODAS XD**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CALENTAMIENTO**

**POV BELLA**

Volar en un paraíso ambientado por la música y el cuerpo de Edward, era lo que mejor describía esta clase. Flotaba sobre mis pies con gracia y soltura, la torpeza había sido olvidada e ignorada, fue remplazada por las magistrales manos de Edward que me guiaban sobre el ritmo de la música, levitamos en este cielo personal con una facilidad extraordinaria, bailábamos con tanta sincronía que parecíamos uno.

En algún momento la romántica y suave música fue remplazada por un ritmo mas perturbante, la percusión atraía nuestros cuerpos hacia lo que indicaba el final de la canción, inmediatamente Edward sintió el cambio mando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido de la impresión y cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, el ritmo de mis palpitaciones acelero desenfrenadamente, sus dedos siguieron el camino hacia abajo, llego al inicio de mis pechos, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de excitación, de un tirón todo mi pecho fue presionado por el duro abdomen de Edwad, auque no fue lo único duro que sentí.

La música había acabado y el único compás que se escuchaba era el de nuestra respiración, nuestras miradas inseparables por ese instante me dijeron lo único que no quería escuchar, lo que necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo aclamaba a gritos. Sus ojos no se alejaban de lo que decían los míos y su voz lo reprodujo a la perfección.

-Te deseo- Susurro bañándome con su aliento embriagador. Sus palabras reconfortaron mi ego, pero la inseguridad nuevamente me lleno de golpe.

-Dio un paso lejos de el.

-Edward tu tienes a Tanya- Sonrió, acaso se burla de mi, ¿me cree un mujer fácil?

-Ella ya no es mi esposa, nos divorciamos el mismo día que te conocí.

Escuche bien, ya no estaban juntos, todos los líos que arme en mi cabeza fueron en vano. Mi mente clamo de dicha y no quedo mas remedio que rendirme a mis sentidos y a las suplicas de mi cuerpo. Me lance a su brazos reclamando sus tan anhelados labios, demostrando toda la pasión que mi cuerpo había aislado contra su voluntad, mi legua se guiaba por instinto hacia la suya, su húmeda boca me lleno gozo. Detuve nuestro beso solo para hacerle saber lo que ya mi cuerpo trasmitía.

-Ya no puedo mas Edward- La espera me estaba matando, acaso no entendía mi necesidad de el, le di un casto beso antes de volverle a hablar -Yo también te deseo, ahora!-Reclame por fin.

Edward no tardo en reaccionar sus ojos brillaban, como nunca.

-Oh! Bella, no sabes cuanto espere esto.

Se acerco suavemente a mi cara, mientras yo solo me agitaba esperando nuevamente sus labios en los míos. Pero el tuvo otros planes sentí su boca en mi oído, soplo en mi cuello, dejándome erizada de placer.

-Si sigues siendo una estudiante tan obediente te enseñara una danza que te llevara al cielo y te quemara como si estuvieras en el infierno.- Me susurro dandome un beso húmedo en mi cuello y mi ropa interior mojada por la insinuación.

-Edward!- Gemí inconscientemente mientras el se agachaba y besaba mis tobillos, su calida lengua masajeaba mis piernas tortuosamente hacia arriba, cuando llego al borde de mi vestido jugo con el dobladillo. Otro jadeo salio de mi boca cuando mordió la parte interna de mis muslos, casi desmayándome por las sensaciones que produjo en mí.

Quito mi vestido sobre mi cabeza, quedando solo en ropa interior y zapatos, cerré mis ojos de la vergüenza al verme casi desnuda. Sentí su mirada penetrante contra mi piel, menos mal era de noche y la luz de las estrellas ocultaba mi sonrojo.

-Eres perfecta- Se acerco a mi esta vez, con sus manos recorrieron toda mi piel con suaves caricias, frotaba mis brazos, masajeaba mi cuello, dibujaba el borde de mi sujetador con sus dedos, pronto sus besos siguieron el mismo recorrido que sus manos bañando mi cuerpo de calor. Cuando llego a mis pechos los mordió y beso sobre la tela antes que esta cayera luego de que sus manos desabrocharon la única prenda que protegía mis senos de el. Mi reacción fue inmediata, lleve mis brazos hacia arriba intentando taparme.

-Pero que haces, no te ocultes ante mi vista, no te das cuenta que eres magnifica.

-Edward…es… que- Balbucee intentando ocultar mi timidez.

Me giro y beso cada uno de mis parpados.

-Abre los ojos amor- Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que los tenia cerrados.

Cuando logre enfocar mi mirada era mi reflejo el que veía. Solo tenia la diminuta tanga que hacia juego con el ya perdido sujetador. Edwad estaba atrás mió viéndome con adoración, como si yo fuera una deidad que cumplía los mas grandes deseos.

-Tu cabello es tan sedoso- Soltó la pinza que lo recogía parcialmente, dejándolo libre, lo paso a un lado de mi cabeza. Entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello masajeándolo mientras sus labios besaban y chupaban mi cuello sin dejar que nuestras miradas se cortaran.

-Tu piel es tan suave y deliciosa – Me dice sobre mi clavícula viajando con su lengua hasta mis hombros. Sus manos dejan mi cabello y rodean mis brazos llegando a mis pechos.

-Tus senos no son ni grandes, ni pequeños, se ajustan perfectamente en mis manos… y te aseguro que en mi boca también.- Sus dedos los aprietan frotándolos suavemente, para luego pellizcar y torcer mis ahora endurecidos pezones.

-Ah!... Edward!- Grito sin reparo.

-Shhhh! Bella, aun no sabemos si estamos solos en la academia- Sonríe picaramente.

-A demás ni siquiera hemos terminado el calentamiento….- Baja lentamente su mano hacia mi centro traspasando la tela del encaje de mi tanga.

-Paa…ra… Ee…dward!- Trato de razonar pensando en el lugar donde estábamos.

-Estas tan húmeda Bella- Lo veo susurrarme al oído, a través del espejo veo su rostro y me siento poderosa, muevo mis caderas por instinto, buscando excitarlo aun mas pero al girar su dedo contra mi intimidad me veo doblegada nuevamente a sus caricias.

Con su pulgar pellizca y empuja mi paredes, luego bombea saliendo y entrando con su dedo y al introducir el segundo, ya mi cuerpo tiembla y se contrae, las corrientes eléctricas que sentía ante su tacto no son nada comparadas con las descargas frenéticas y calientes que mi cuerpo empezaba a acumular en la parte baja de mi vientre.

-Espera Bella- Aleja su mano de mi entrada, mientras yo lloriqueo por su desfachatez, como me hace esto cuando estoy tan cerca de llegar.

-No me hagas esa cara- chupa sus dedos probando mis líquidos.

–mmm… sabes exquisito- me rodea y se pone delante de mi, entre mi cuerpo y el espejo

-Solo quiero asegurarme que no te vayas a caer cuando llegue el momento- toma mis manos y las apoya sobre el vidrio.

Luego se agacha, sin entender, veo que toma una de mis piernas y la coloca sobre su hombro. Oh! No! Va hacer lo que yo creo que va hacer…

Y antes que mis pensamientos se centraran en su objetivo, su calida lengua frota dulcemente mis pliegues, mientras sus dedos buscan mi clítoris masajeándolo sin descanso.

-Edward… por favor… no me hagas esto

Su legua entra en mi complaciendo mis suplicas dando circulares masajes llenándome de un placer que no conocía, luego se dobla llegando justo al punto que la necesitaba.

-Allí…justo allí….

El acelera sus movimientos mientras mis paredes se contraen alrededor de su lengual, el orgasmo mas majestuoso que haya tenido explota en su boca. Bebe y lame cada uno de mis fluidos con fervor. Levanto mi rostro y veo mi cara en el reflejo del espejo, mi rostro estaba sudado y sonrojado, pero lo mas curioso fue esa sonrisa de satisfacción que nunca había gozado antes.

Cuando se para a mi lado me doy cuenta que el sigue perfectamente vestido.

Me abraza sabiendo que estoy a punto de desfallecer me trae una colchoneta que hasta ahora no había notado al fondo del salón.

-Descansa un poco y toma aire- me dice dejándome sobre la abollonada superficie. Cuando se levanta comienza a quitarse su elegante traje.

- Respira amor…. la clase aun no ha empezado…. esto solo era un calentamiento.

**Lo se, lo se, no me maten, la buena noticia es que el próximo capitulo ya esta casi terminado, así que no me demorare tanto en subirlo. Las quiero y no olviden comentar.**


	9. Sentimientos

**Lo prometido es deuda, no me demore nada en subir este capitulo no se pueden quejar, es el pov de Edward espero lo disfruten ya saben que es mi primer lemmon y mi primera historia no me den tan duro, pero soy bienvenida a las criticas claro, si están acompañadas de un lindo review.**

**Como ya es tradición, infinitas gracias a: chiicullen, Kriito Cullen Masen, akako cullen, Little Hope, LaAbuela, Natalie aka Isabella, maiy, lunalu87, BlackCullen, Angel0607, Gaby di2, cullen lua XD, MirCel por sus comentarios y a todos los que tiene mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas.**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

POV de Edward

Bella es perfecta, controlar esta lujuria me causaba un dolor perverso en todo mi ser, ver su reflejo en el espejo me incendiaba todos los nervios de mi piel haciendo reaccionar a todos mis músculos. Era aun más tortuoso saber que su sensual, torneado y desnudo cuerpo iba ser consumido por mi deseo, que crecía inmensurablemente al verla _solo _en esos tacones.

Sus jadeos llenaron armoniosamente el salón, el olor de su excitación inundaba mis fosas nasales, las ganas de saborearla se igualaban al insoportable deseo de poseerla, pero no podía aun, tenia que demostrarle cuan importante era para mi, solo ella iba a ser complacida, aunque si en el camino mis fantasías se cumplían no me quejaría

Cuando mi lengua probó su humedad un desenfrenado baile comenzó en su entrada acompañado por mis manos, cada compás era marcado por las embestidas de mis dedos, luego seguido por mi boca absorbiendo y chupando su clítoris. Los movimientos eran salvajes, mi lengua entraba y salía sin tapujos. Su cuerpo temblaba en mi cara, aumente mis caricias pues quería que se viniera en mi boca, así lo hizo, sus paredes se contrajeron y pude degustar el más glorioso manjar, limpiando todos sus líquidos con gusto.

Su respiración era intranquila, me encanta ser yo quien la tenía en ese estado. Traje una de las colchonetas que se encontraban en el fondo.

-Descansa un poco y toma aire- La acosté para que descansara pues el cielo a donde pensaba llevarla quedaba más lejos.

- Respira amor…. la clase aun no ha empezado…. esto solo era un calentamiento.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa ya que el calor me estaba asfixiando, ella se levanto, beso mis manos que se dirijan a los botones de mi camisa, su dulce lengua llevo a cada uno de mis dedos a su boca, mientras su manos completaban la labor que yo había comenzado. En un momento toda mi ropa estaba en el suelo y ella observaba detenidamente mi miembro vibrar.

No pude evitar desear que chupara mi pene como lo hizo con mis dedos hace un instante. Un segundo después me di cuenta que Bella pensaba lo mismo que yo pues se agacho con sigilo y rodeo con su boca desde la cabeza hasta la base de mi erección, su lengua se retorcía sin cesar por todo el tronco.

-Bellaaa… ahh!- Gemí del placer que mi ángel me daba, aunque en este momento era toda una diosa del libido.

Subí su rostro hacia el mió con delicadeza la devore sin reparos probando de mi sabor en su boca, junte por fin nuestras pieles sudorosas. Unimos nuestras caderas sin liberar nuestros labios, chocábamos nuestros cuerpos sin piedad, yo rozaba mi erección en su entrada.

Esta vez fue ella quien me empujo contra el espejo, mis manos viajaron hasta su trasero apretándolo y levantándola para que se acomodara a ahorcadas sobre mí, presionándome e incitándome para que la penetrara.

-Tomame,…tomame!!!- Me suplicaba.

La levante un poco y la embestí, los dos gritamos por la sensación de completes. Empezamos lento pero se tornaba cada vez mas eufórico.

-Edward… por favor

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor … Ahhh!

-Dilo

-Maaasss!!!!

Con mis manos en sus caderas la guiaba, cada estocada era más rápida y mordaz. Mientras me cabalgaba no podía evitar gritar su nombre, cada vez la llenaba más.

-Ohhh … Edward estoy taaan… cerca.

La baje rápidamente y con cuidado, no quería que terminara aun, la coloque otra vez frente al espejo.

-Agáchate – Ordene

Ella vacilo pero obedientemente lo hizo. Podía vernos en el espejo a los dos desnudos y excitados, iluminados por la luz nocturna.

-Levanta el rostro- esta vez sin dudarlo lo levanto sumisamente. Los dos podríamos admirarnos mientras gozábamos de este baile tan antiguo y majestuoso.

-Quiero que veas nuestros rostro cuanto explotemos al tiempo- Susurre sobre su cuello.

Me ubique nuevamente en su húmeda cavidad y la penetre con toda mi alma, los dos observábamos nuestras reacciones a punto de estallar. Y así tras dos embestidas más, juntos experimentamos el más maravilloso de los orgasmos.

Salí de ella con suavidad la abrase por la espalda, bese sus cabellos húmedos de sudor, su cuello y en su oído.

- Bella… Te quiero.

Ella se giro y me abrazo con fervor. Sin soltar nuestro abrazo la guíe a las duchas en los vestidores. Nos bañamos juntos pacientemente, el agua caliente regocijaba nuestros cansados cuerpos.

-Ya te dije que te quiero – Le dije dulcemente

-Si- Respondió mirándome tiernamente, mi ángel me hacia el hombre mas afortunado, pues tenia lo mejor de este perfecto ser que complacía mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Luego de cambiarnos me ayudo a recoger un poco el desorden del salón. No parábamos de mirarnos picaramente, como si hubiésemos hecho una travesura, risas nerviosas se escuchaban mientras hablábamos.

-¿Trajiste tu auto?- le pregunte rogando al cielo que dijera que no y yo pudiera llevarla hasta su casa.

-Pediré un taxi.

-Ni se te ocurra, tengo mi volvo en el parqueadero te llevare.

-Y si alguien nos ve juntos que pensarían de ti.- Me comento nerviosa, que niña mas tonta, ya quisiera yo gritarle al mundo que ella es mía.

-Ya no hay nadie en la academia, estamos solos… Bella no te hagas del rogar, ya no puedo separarme de ti.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, era un apartamento moderno estilo loft, se notaba que vivía sola, cada uno de los detalles gritaban su nombre. Estaba dispuesto a irme ya dejándola a salvo, pero ella pensaba otra cosa.

-Quédate conmigo… a dormir conmigo.-Me dijo nerviosa y yo estaba aun más feliz.

La ayude a ponerse su pijama, la alce como a un bebe y la deposite en su suave cama, me acomode junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura con su espalda adherida a mi pecho. Mi dulce Bella rápidamente fue llevada al mundo de sus sueños. Tenia el rostro pacifico y una sonrisa de placer llevaba su rostro. Acariciaba su cara y la contemplaba mientras dormía, ojala cuando despierte pueda decirle todo lo que me hace sentir.

Mi celular sonó estruendosamente, era un número desconocido, conteste afanoso ya que no quería despertarla, además a esta hora debería ser algo urgente.

-Eddy!, Por que no me has contestado, me dejaste plantada, espere toda la tarde en nuestro restaurante.

-Tanya tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-Edward perdóname, yo te necesito, quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo.- Me suplicaba.

-Lo siento Tanya ya no puedo

-Estaba confundida….- la interrumpí.

-Me dejaste y ahora hay otra persona.

-No Edward, déjala, por lo que vivimos- Sollozaba

-Simplemente…. Estoy Enamorado.

Le respondí y colgué no queriendo escucharla más. Acaricie el rostro de mí Bella, de mi mujer, de mi_ Amor._

_Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._


	10. Compromisos Forzosos

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

_**Summary**__: Bella esta cansada de su torpeza y toma Clases de Baile, su maestro será un sensual hombre llamado Edward, que le mostrara los secretos de ladanza, la pasión y el amor._

_**Nota de Autor y Agradecimientos:**__ Nota: Que le puedo decir, solo WOWWWWW, faltan muy poco para los 100 comentarios, realmente las quiero, en los últimos capitulo siempre pasamos de los 15 reviews, yo se que lo tengo muy trillado pero __gracias__ a todas, , DonatellaVulturi, cullen lua XD, chiiocullen, Natalie aka Isabella, Little Hope, Gaby di2, angie cullen o-shea, Alejita Masen, Peque Cullen, BlackCullen, MirCel, Angel0607, LaAbuela, Kriito Cullen Masen, akako cullen. solo falta un capitulo, lo único que puedo regalarles por su apoyo será un pequeño adelanto, entonces ya saben por cada comentario un avance del final._

**COMPROMISOS FORZOSOS**

**POV BELLA**

Una sensación cálida se arremolinaba en mi cuerpo, presentía que toda mi vida había cambiado, un extraño presentimiento me acompañaba, aun no identificaba que era, tal vez su cuerpo tibio alrededor del mío me indicaba algo, tal vez su aliento en mi garganta mientras duerme plácidamente me da una pista de esta nueva emoción, conocía a Edward desde hacia un par de semanas, pero cuando estaba con el, todo cobraba sentido, cada movimiento esta perfectamente coordinado y estable, mi constante torpeza se había evaporado, aun no sabia por que, las clases no habían sido productiva es ese aspecto, pero mi confianza si. Mi propia perspectiva había cambiado, me sentía mas fuerte, no lo se puede sonar tonto…pero me veo mas hermosa, el poder que recorrió mi sangre ayer en la noche fue un estallido fulmínate para mi ego, elevando a un grado que nunca había alcanzado, y es que ser enloquecida de placer por tremendo hombre, que nos hayamos complacido sexualmente solo me dice que soy una mujer deseable y tentadora.

Una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro al amanecer me indica que me gusta este nuevo aspecto de mi vida, siempre había estado sola, no tuve hermanos, ni muchos amigos, la relación con mi padres separados siempre fue distante, novios uno pero ni siquiera duramos mas de un mes, me acostumbre a mi soledad y estaba feliz con esa idea, pero la imágenes de Edwad y yo, juntos como pareja formando un futuro, no se escapaban de mi mente por mas que pensara que era muy rápido y que ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien. Sus palabras en la ducha me endulzaban la conciencia _"Te quiero"_, _"Te quiero"_, _"Te quiero"_, me repetía constantemente, no quería olvidarlo, no quería que desapareciera. Por que yo también lo quería, lo quería, lo quería, tal vez mas pero aun no estaba preparada para afrontarlo, aun no.

-Sabias que se siente maravilloso amanecer a tu lado- Me mato, como me dice eso, ni siquiera sabia que ya estaba despierto y ahora me enternece con su saludo de buenos días.

-Si, lo se- respondo aun adherida al dulce que emana sus palabras.

- Es tan especial como tenerte en mis brazos aun- Si antes dudaba de mis sentimientos, esto lo confirmaba. Miles de mariposas llenaron no solo mi estomago, también mi alma, definitivamente, esto era mas que deseo, tal vez amor?.

Miro la hora en mi despertador, casi era hora de levantarme, desafortunadamente hoy tenia mas trabajo en la editorial que cualquier otro día. Giro en sus brazos, percatándome de su grandioso y escultural cuerpo que me envolvía, su varonil olor me perturba casi de inmediato, sus ojos me miran con ternura y devoción, ¿Sera que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes como lo dice su mirada?.

-Buenos días profesor.

-Buenos días mi dulce Bella.

-Tenemos muy poco tiempo para levantarnos- No quería iniciar con malas noticias el día, pero era necesario.

-Estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar salir de la cama- Me miro con esa sonrisa torcida, tratando de retarme.

-Tengo compromisos importantes, no puedo faltar.- Hago un puchero.

- Si no haces caso, puedo atarte a la cama y hacerte mía tooodo el día.- Inmediatamente me acorralo entre su brazos y atacó mis labios con rapidez.

Respondí su fuego, su húmeda lengua batallaba con la mía, el deseo resurgía con furia después de la noche de ayer, la pasión nos llenaba con locura, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y las mías delineaban su desnudo torso, musculo por musculo, los gemidos empezaron, la mayoría se acallaban con nuestra boca. Mi lengua empezó su camino, desde sus labios, cuello, pecho hasta el final de sus abdominales. Quería darle tanto placer en ese momento, cuando iba a bajar su bóxer el me detuvo y me obligo a mirarlo. Sus turbios ojos verdes titilaban de excitación.

-Déjame hacerlo también.- Me dice con una voz tan ronca y sensual… mmm.

Luego todo fue tan rápido, sus hábiles y fuertes manos nos dejaron sin ropa y me posicionaron de tal forma que su rostro estaba bajo mi entrepierna y yo desde arriba me deleitaba con su muy duro miembro expuesto e indefenso a mi ataque.

Sin darle tiempo empiezo a devorarlo, relajando mi garganta pude comérmelo de golpe, su gruñido hizo cosquillas en mi intimidad, para después ser invadida por su lengua. La verdadera lucha comenzaba, enroscaba mi lengua sobre su tronco, masajeándolo rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo, cuando llegaba a la punta con mis diente lo rozaba y mordía levemente, el me respondía chupando entre mis pliegues, embistiéndome con su lengua en diferente formas, presionando cada punto de mi intimidad.

Nuestros movimiento eran cada vez mas rápidos mis brazos templaban de cansancio, mi cuerpo no respondía, la excitación era tanta que inconscientemente nuestra caderas se movían simulando el acto de la penetración, yo estaba tan húmeda que gotas de mis fluidos se escapan de la boca de Edward para resbalarse por mi entrepierna, mientras su miembro palpitaba en mi boca, indicándome que su limite estaba muy cerca.

-Bella… no puedo mas, estoy ….Ahh!!- Edward gimió casi incoherentemente.

Estaba a punto de venirse y yo también, tome sus bolas en mis manos y chupe su pene tan rápido y fuerte como podía, el pellizcaba mi clítoris y movía sobre su legua en el punto de mayor sensibilidad. Gritamos nuestros nombres justo al mismo tiempo. Había sido el mejor sexo oral de mi vida, de mi existencia, nada anterior podría superarlo.

La alarma de mi despertador sonó, recordándonos la realidad, tendríamos que separarnos, mis compromisos me llamaban. Él me apretó acaricio mi cuerpo hasta que nuestra respiración estuvo tranquila y normal.

-En verdad ¿tienes que irte?

-Lo siento Edward, pero si quieres puedes llevarme a la editorial, voy algo tarde y en taxi o metro no llegaría a tiempo.- Trate de mirarle con la cara mas tierna y suplicante para que no pudiera decirme que no.

-Solo con una condición- Sera que solo le funcionan a Alice esas caritas.

-¿Cual?- Pregunte intrigada.

- Me dejaras llevarte a comer y hablaremos sobre nosotros en la noche.-Bueno eso era fácil, y claro que me encantaría salir con él.

-Bella, quiero algo serio contigo… y NO estoy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión- Ahhh!!! Este hombre era demasiado perfecto.

-Esta bien, puedes recogerme a las cinco salgo de la editorial.

**POV EDWARD**

Lleve a Bella a su trabajo, no cabía de la dicha, prácticamente ya estaba saliendo con ella, era el hombre mas satisfecho de la ciudad, esta mañana había superado cualquiera de mis experiencias sexuales, fue mas que espectacular, fue glorioso, esa mujer es PERFECTA. Tuve que pasar por la academia a revisar las clases para esta semana, me encontré con el dueño, Aro Vulturi, era un hombre domínate y su serio con los negocios, me comento que quería vender el lugar y marcharse a Italia, a pasar sus últimos años. La idea de comprar me quedo sonando, podría hacer cosas muy interesante con la academia, pero ahora era mas importante pagarle a Bella e igual no tenia tanto dinero.

Llegue a mi departamento, quería estar perfectamente bien arreglado para Bella esta noche, no sabia a donde invitarla, pensé que seria buena idea cocinar para ella e invitarla a que se quedara conmigo, pero este había sido el hogar de Tanya y mío, mejor no, mi mente empezó a viajar al futuro, necesitaría vender este apartamento y cómprame una casita para Bella y para mi. Mis fantasías fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Tanya.

-Edward, escúchame, por favor déjame hablar y luego me dices todo lo que quieras.- Y ahora que? Pensé.

- Yo se que me acelere y te lastime, escondiéndote los tramites del divorcio.

-Pero estaba muy confundía, no sabia como seria nuestro futuro.

-Yo te amo, y ahora ya tenemos un futuro en común.

-De que me hablas?- La interrumpí, el único futuro que quería es con Bella.

-Edward creo que estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.

.-De eso quería hablarte ayer pero tú nunca llegaste al restaurante.


	11. Lo que Somos

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

_**Summary**__: Bella esta cansada de su torpeza y toma Clases de Baile, su maestro será un sensual hombre llamado Edward, que le mostrara los secretos de ladanza, la pasión y el amor._

_**Antes en Clase de Baile:**_

_ La puerta se abrió y entro Tanya…._

_-De que me hablas?- La interrumpí, el único futuro que quería es con Bella._

_-Edward creo que estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo._

_:____________________________________________________________________

_**LO QUE SOMOS**_

**POV Bella**

El trabajo en la oficina nunca fue tan agobiante, los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que ya creía que llevaba siglos sin ver a Edward, la constante coquetería de Mike me tenia estresada, siempre lo soporte y evite por mantener un ambiente laboral cordial entre nosotros, pero hoy ya se me estaban acabando las excusas y él simplemente nunca entendía indirectas.

-Bella deberíamos salir hoy a celebrar el lanzamiento de tu nuevo libro- Insistía nuevamente Mike.

-Michael lo siento en verdad tengo un compromiso esta tarde- con un hombre tan sensual que de solo invocarlo en mi mente me siento algo ansiosa de él.

- Y que dices si salimos el día de las firmas de libros- Ah! Ya no me lo aguanto.

-Sabes no lo creo, a partir de ayer voy a estar _muy_ ocupada con otra persona, lo siento- Por fin agacho su cabeza y continuamos discutiendo sobre las fecha de entrega del libro y su lanzamiento.

La tarde llego lentamente, pero casi como disminuían los segundos de espera, mis nervios aumentaban, salir con Edward en plan "formal" me ponía nerviosa, nunca tuve a alguien que ocupara ese papel en mi vida.

Faltaban 15 min para la hora de nuestro encuentro, me despedí de todos, entre al tocador a retocarme mi maquillaje, acomodar mi vestido, cepillarme los diente, mejor dicho a ponerme hermosa para él. Trate de demorarme mas de la cuenta, mi madre siempre decía que era mejor hacerlos esperar aunque ya estuvieras lista.

Bajaba por las escaleras pues no soporte esperar el ascensor, en los últimos escalones alce mi cabeza buscando sus verdes e iluminados ojos, imaginando que el ya estuviera esperándome, pero no fue así, escanee todo el salón y no lo encontré. Revise mi reloj, llevaba ya veinte minuto tarde, me senté en la salita de espera sin dejar de mirar la entrada del edificio, por donde el debería ya haber llegado.

Después de treinta minutos mi cabeza formulaba mil teorías por su retraso, "como habíamos cancelado hoy nuestras clases salir quizás tuvo que hacer algunas cosas de mas en la academia y no pudo zafarse de ellas a tiempo", o tal vez "nos habíamos confundido y cada uno tenia en mente horas diferentes". Pero después de cuarenta minutos las razones se fueron haciendo mas trágicas, "si tuvo un accidente", "si lo robaron", "si esta en el hospital" o "la comisaria" y si…

Pero ya después de una hora ninguna razón o excusa podría tener para no haberme llamado o haber apagado su celular, me fui a casa desesperanzada, con dudas en mi alma, tal vez no había sido el, soy yo, se dio cuenta de lo simple e insignificante que yo era, y no tubo el valor para decírmelo.

La noche entera el sueño me abandono, pase en vela pensando en el y vigilando mi teléfono pues mi roto corazón creía que Edward iba a llamar para disculparse, invadir mi apartamento y follarme hasta el amanecer. Pero como eso nunca ocurrió, mis ojos no descansaron ni por un momento, las ojeras en la mañana eran absurdas y mi cara se mostraba tan desolada como mi alma.

Hoy no tenia que ir a la oficina, pero si tenia clases con Edward, indignada por su actitud y mis sentimientos, solo quería pedirle que paráramos las clases, me pagara mi dinero y no volviéramos a vernos a menos que… que nada, él no tenia ninguna escusa, y yo no iba a permitir que me tratasen de esa forma.

Cuando llegue a la academia le pregunte al recepcionista donde tomaría la clase hoy, ella muy amablemente y sin sorprenderme me informo que el maestro Cullen no vendría hoy, mi instructora seria Kate Denali, una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio rojizo y cuerpo perfecto, a pesar de mi desanimo, ella logro motivarme, eran muy diferentes las clases, mientras las tome con Edward, el siempre me guiaba, pero Kate trato de "exteriorizar mi poder", ella me decía que todos teníamos dones y la idea era mostrarme el mío y practicar con el para aprovecharlo y utilizarlo en mi beneficio.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, salía de la academia cuando lo vi, apoyado en su brillante volvo plateado, con unas gafas negras que lo hacían ver rebelde y sexi.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- me dijo con un tono fuerte y demandante.

-Sabes Edward, mejor dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, puedo seguir tomando las clases con Kate, y tu me puedes consignar a mi cuenta lo que me debes.

-Tienes que escucharme antes de tomar una decisión- Me dijo con un tono ahora suplicante.

-No quiero hablar, tienes mi numero de cuenta verdad?- el asintió y yo pare el primer Taxi que vi.

Me subí al taxi, sin siquiera dejarlo hablar o disculparse, ya no quería verlo, me enfadaba tanto que me tratara como una mujer de una sola noche, me había mentido, me había dicho que me quería y el me dejaba plantada y luego se escondía de mi, que ilusa fui al pensar que tal vez esto que sentíamos era amor, pensar que quería compartir mi vida con el.

Al siguiente día revise mi cuenta para pagar los gastos de servicios de mi apartamento, oh sorpresa cuando esta tenia una cantidad elevada que yo nunca había consignado, la editorial no pudo pagarme aun pues todavía no empezábamos a vender los libros, la única opción seria Edward. Aun no me había acabado de recuperar de la sorpresa cuando alguien timbro en mi puerta, era nada mas y nada menos que un mensajero con un enorme arreglo de flores y una carta.

-Señorita lea la carta y si acepta acompáñeme por favor- me dijo el muchacho.

Abrí el sobre con curiosidad.

_Amada Bella:_

_Mi corazón se desgarra con tu indiferencia, mi alma necesita la tuya y mi cuerpo llora por tenerte. Discúlpame si te ofendí, por no ser claro desde el principio, ayer pase por ciertas situaciones complicadas, que me exigían alejarme de ti, y fue ahí cuando comprendí lo mucho que siento por ti, te amo, y ya no puedo alejarme, te necesito para vivir. Por favor déjame explicarte todo, por los perfectos momentos que pasamos juntos, acompaña al caballero el te traerá a mi. Si tu quieres te contare todo lo que ocurrió y te demostrare que tanto te amo._

_Edward._

**POV Edward**

Mi vida dependía de lo que ella decidiera, me encontraba aquí es una casa sobre la playa, esperando a mi Ángel, no se como de un día para otro puede perderla, la noticia de Tanya me lleno de tristeza, no por tener un hijo, sino por que hubiera tenido que unirme a ella, menos mal todo fue una treta de Tanya, a buena hora mi abogado me informo sobre la herencia de mi tía Elisabeth Masen, mi ex esposa se entero antes y trato de embaucarme para quedarse con el dinero, pero yo puede descubrirla a tiempo.

Ahora solo me enfocaría en Bella, la reconquistaría, el primer paso fue pagarle todo lo que le debía, lo segundo era mostrarle nuestro futuro juntos, mostrarle que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro que éramos uno, y por ultimo amarnos eternamente, pues estoy seguro que nuestros cuerpos fueron diseñados para ese propósito.

Cuando la vi bajarse del carro, empezó a caminar sobre el camino de pétalos de rosa que se mezclaban con la arena, este llegaba hasta la casa iluminada por cientos de rayos solares. Mi mano se acerco a su mejilla cuando estuvo a un paso de mi, ella aparto el rostro, pero no me di por vencido tome su mano y la lleve a la hamaca, donde le explique todo lo sucedido con detalle además de mis sentimientos.

-Perdóname Edward te juzgue muy rápido, y no te di la oportunidad de hablar- me dijo en un susurro claramente apenada.

-No Bella perdóname a mi, por no contarte todo antes, por no darnos tiempo para conocernos mejor.

-Eso es muy cierto no nos conocemos, no se si esto que sentimos es real o solo un arrebato pasional del momento- me dijo con las mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas.

-Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, por eso te ruego que estés conmigo para siempre-Le dije arrodillándome a su pies, esperando que entendiera mis intensiones.

-Edward me estas pidiendo que me…case contigo.

-No lo se, es demasiado pronto, no estamos listos…

No la deje continuar, asalte sus labios con desesperación haciéndole entender todo lo que la amaba, mostrándole mi alma al descubierto, para que entendiera y viera las cosas que yo veo cuando estamos juntos.

Su cálida y húmeda lengua se unía con al mía, invadiendo nuestras bocas, haciéndolas nuestras, por que a partir de es momento, nadie tocaría esos deliciosos labios, serian míos siempre, por que yo la convencería de eso, ella es y será mi mujer, yo la poseería y la trataría como una deidad, como mi completa y autentica diosa, y yo seria suyo de la misma forma.

Su cuerpo se dejo llevar, un camino de nuestras ropas se combinaba con el de pétalos en la arena hasta la orilla de la playa, donde nuestros cuerpos desnudos se frotaban con amor y deseo, húmedos de sudor, mar y la saliva de nuestros besos, calientes no solo por la pasión, también por el amor que quemaba nuestros cuerpos y por el sol que nos iluminaba y exponía nuestra piel al otro, para marcarla, para tocarla y grabarla en nuestras mentes, con el único propósito de fundirlas mutuamente.

Nuestros movimientos eran instintivos, salvajes y animales, con furia nos apoderamos uno del otro, extinguiendo toda la rabia y angustia que habíamos sentido estos dos últimos días, la penetraba con potestad y ella me respondía arqueando su espalda y gimiendo mi nombre sin tapujos, sin miedos, pues ya nuestros cuerpo se reconocían, ya sabían sentir sus necesidades, por eso el ritmo era tan sincronizado, tan natural y espontáneo, consiguiendo explotar de placer en mas de una vez y en diferentes posiciones.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos ya estaban exhaustos de amarse, dormimos abrazados en la playa, acariciados por la marea que cubría la mitad de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando la conciencia regreso a nosotros nos vestimos y entramos a la casa donde continuamos toda la noche apoderándonos de nuestra piel, de nuestros orgasmos. Haciéndonos promesas silenciosas de un futuro juntos.

**Es el fin, perdonen la demora, se que merezco que Jane me haga retorcer de dolor, pero estaba tan cerrada a mis pensamientos no sabia que escribir, digamos que tuve un crisis emocional, pero como ustedes no tiene la culpa las recompense con este final mucho mas largo que los otros capitulo y el epilogo que ya esta listo, lo publicare mañana. **

**Gracias a todas las que gastaron su tiempo leyendo esta historia sobre todo a las que la tenia en sus favoritos, alertas y mandaron cada review.**** Un mensaje especial a mi amiga Leidy1999, fuerza que eres una mujer hermosa y fuerte, ya veras que encontraras a tu Edward, y será el perfecto para ti.**

**GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE MI PRIMER FIC, LAS QUIERO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.**

**SOL**


	12. Epilogo

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

_**Summary**__: Bella esta cansada de su torpeza y toma Clases de Baile, su maestro será un sensual hombre llamado Edward, que le mostrara los secretos de la danza, la pasión y el amor._

Gracias por leer, por comentar y abrirme un espacio en sus listas de alertas y favoritos.

Besos, abrazos y muchos éxitos a:

_**Palos**__, __**Alejita Masen, akako cullen**__, __**chiiocullen, cullen lua XD**__, __**Kriito Cullen Masen, AlicEdward Cullen, LA Abuela**__, __**MirCel, Little Hope**__, __**Natalie aka Isabella, Peque Cullen**__, __**angie cullen o-shea,**__**BlackCullen, FS -Twilight-, Angel0607 **__, __**yosep-cm, Gabriela cullen**__,__** Gaby di2**__, __**yulibar**__.__**Ale89,**__**Joie Carlton,**__**luna 87, Majo Cullen**__, __**Maiy**__, __**Klaudia T**__, __**LeidyPaola86**__ , __**Lady-Diva, **__**Little and Sweet Child, Lowrense**__, __**Muse Bittersweet,**__**Nonita**__, __** PussySweetCullen**__, __**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe,**__**Salome Taisho**__, Akiato____,Alinita28, amnazareth, anfitrite, atenea evans, barbiuu, celu-chan, Barbie Hale Black, bellaliz, , camilaacullenn, chapi28chiiocullen, , CLIPTEMNESTRA, dany1989, edandme, ery malfoy, ester cullen, fabiorom, ELIZABETH BAGUER, Ermiaester cullen,____, frangela, Joshefine I, Hey vampire girlJag400, Kelda Ylonen Cullenkmila19, kokiittalalii, Ld-LuThIeN.stewart, MCE, MeliiCullen, Micaela.L, meRiis's Little Mind,____, , PATTYMASSEN, Peqe, sEkHMeT90, scarlett rows, Schutze05, Sofia-Cullen-18, Stephanie09, SabrinaCullenBlack, tatty1, pukichick,veronick, vale55, Wen Potter Cullen, WinMely, Yasaku Uch1ha-Black__**. **_

**EPILOGO**

La noche estaba muy cerca, los nervios de mi esposo Edward estaban llegando a su limite, este era su primer recital con los niños de la fundación, desde que le compro la academia a Aro Vulturi dio becas a niños de bajos recursos, por eso esto era tan importante, sus niños lo necesitaban, esta presentación era el aliciente para ellos y la congregación de su sueños, todos corrían de un lado para otro detrás del escenario, practicaban las coreografías y gritaban sin parar, las mamas maquillaban y vestían, regañaban y lloraban de la emoción, todo era un caos, pero igual ya todo estaba listo. Lo único que podía hacer para calmar la situación era calmar al organizador.

-Sr Cullen, se encuentra usted muy nervioso- Le susurre en el oído tratando de ser lo mas sensual posible.

-Sra. Cullen no debería estar usted ocupando su lugar en la audiencia.- me respondió abrazándome y aprisionándome en su fuerte pecho.

-Déjeme ayudarle a relajarse, conozco unos pasos ue usted puede practicar antes del recital- mencione con voz ronca, recorriendo suavemente con mis dedos los músculos de su abdomen expuestos sobre la suave tela del disfraz.

Me halo hasta un cuartito de checheres detrás del teatro, prácticamente arrancomi ropa interior, sin ningún juego previo nos quitamos justo las prendas necesarias para unirnos de placer, mis bragas tiradas en el piso y el con sus boxers y pantalones hasta la rodilla. Me sentó a horcadas sobre el y me penetro sin ningún estimulo, un grito de pasión se acallo en nuestras bocas y comencé a cabalgarlo afanosamente y sin descanso, las sensaciones eran fuertes y ardientes, los nervios desaparecieron para convertirse en excitación y lujuria, su gemidos solo me corroboraban que mi tarea ya estaba cumplida, él ya no estaba preocupado por el recital solo por alcanzar este orgasmo tan animal que exploto en el menor tiempo pronosticado.

-Gracias amor- me beso suavemente mientras nos vestíamos.

-De nada señor coreógrafo, ahora corra que el recital debe comenzar-.

Mi vida era maravillosa, yo era ya bet-seler con mis nuevos libros, me habían contactado para llevarlos al cine, mi esposo había logrado mucho con la academia y no paraba de repetir que su inspiración había renacido desde que estábamos juntos. Pensar que todo esto comenzó con unas simples clases de baile que ahora llevábamos todos los días a otro nivel en el calor de nuestra habitación.


End file.
